


Rock star.

by Myheartwantsvarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Content, Archie Andrews Being an Asshole, Betty Cooper & Toni Topaz Friendship, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Love/Hate, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Oral Sex, POV Veronica Lodge, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Veronica Lodge, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz is a Good Friend, Top Archie Andrews, True Love, Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartwantsvarchie/pseuds/Myheartwantsvarchie
Summary: How does it feel to fall in love with a rock star?Archie Andrews is a popular rock star, especially with girls.Veronica Lodge is a simple girl, a high school gym teacher, and a nighttime waitress.A meeting between two completely opposite worlds.She never loved her.He just wants to put her in his bed.Having a girlfriend isn't on Archie Andrews' list.She wants to know love, the real one.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myheartwantsvarchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartwantsvarchie/gifts).



Veronica Lodge

I sniffled while watching a romantic movie.

I knew very well that I was going to cry, I cry every time and at the same time.

This movie is a masterpiece! 

Notebook.

I would so much like to have a person by my side, a man. But with the misfortune I have, I will never have what I desire.

Anyway, I'm fine alone with my few friends. And Betty would rip the dick off the man who gets his hands on me. 

She is very protective, Betty is like a sister.

I tried my tears with the back of my hand, I pressed the remote control to turn off the TV because the movie was already over. 

Walking to my room, I was stopped when someone knocked on my door. 

I walked to my door and opened it, and sighed with relief when I saw my friend.

Betty.

"Hi B. What are you doing here at 2 a.m.?" I sneered.

But she didn't like that, because she clenched her jaw, and I knew I had to keep my mouth shut. 

"Already of 1; I do what I want and of 2; I have a big news to announce to you!" She said jumping up and down.

I laughed and let her enter my house and closed the door after she passed. 

"So? What's the big news?" I said, opening my eyes wide at the words:

"Big news."

She bit her lip and turned around as she walked through my living room including my kitchen which was close to it.

"Hm, how can I tell you..." she whispered looking at me.

"Well, just say it." I said impatiently.

"Okay, see, I have a singer that I love..." said Betty making me nod my head.

Everyone knows that!

"Well, Jughead got a promotion and surprised me by buying us tickets to go see his concert!!!" She said as she grabbed my arms, jumping up and down like a kid with too much sugar.

"Oh..." Was the only word that came out of my mouth.

"And you know I won't be able to go with you." I lied.

"What do you mean?!" shouted Betty making me put a finger to my lips so as not to make too much noise, because I have my neighbors sleeping and I don't want to disturb them.

"J-je... Betty... you know damn well that's not my favorite... singer." I stammered, biting my lip.

"Say it again! It is not you who had collected his albums? " She said, pointing a finger at me.

"No." I lied again.

"Liar! Are you just too shy to see it?" She says, arching an eyebrow.

"N-no... I'm not that shy..." said I still stuttering.

"Come on Veronica! Make an effort, for me?" said Betty pouting at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my eyes to see Betty, my best friend, looking at me with her cute puppy dog face.

"Please." She said, putting her hands up in prayer.

"Okay... but I don't want to meet him! We're just going to see his concert and then we're leaving, got it?!" I breathed, watching my best friend give me a big smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Merciii!" She said jumping up and down and hugged me.

"It's just because you're my friend." I said, warning her.

Betty looked at me then gave me a kiss on the cheek and left for the door wishing me a good evening and a good night.

I do not like this man!

He believes himself too rich!

He must be arrogant!

But why does he have to be sexy and handsome?

His name... everyone knows it.

Archie Andrews.

Every woman I know has a crush on him or is in love with him. It's pathetic!

Anyway, he's a womanizer. There are lots of pictures of him where you see him going out to a bar with a woman every time.

They are always blondes.

Does he have a problem with blondes? And this is one reason why I don't like him! 

I used to be really into him but... 

I sighed as I locked the door, headed to my room turning off the lights in all the rooms afterwards, collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

-

"So? How do you like it?" said Betty as she showed me her t-shirt with the illustration of the singer's band album, which I hate.

"Hm, ugly." I said honestly.

Betty widened her eyes as she looked at me looking shocked at what I had just said.

"What? I'm saying my opinion." said I, eating a grape.

"Yeah, critic! Don't you just know how to be respectful to my taste?" she said annoyed at my behavior.

We had been in her room for two hours trying on clothes for the concert, which is tomorrow night.

"You're getting on my nerves V." said my best friend rolling her eyes.

"I love you!" breathed I as she looked at me with a jaded face.

Betty walked over to her dresser and opened a drawer pulling out the band album. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I so wish he would sign it for me. My favorite song is jealou$e, amazing!" Said she falling on the bed and rolling over herself.

"I know, you've told me that over 100 times!" said

"Oh don't be jealous Veronica." Betty sighed, patting my shoulder.

"I'm not jealous!" growled I.

"Okay, but I'll go take a picture with him, well, his band and him. So you'll have to wait for me!" She said as she put the album away in her purse.

"No problem, as long as I don't have to take a picture with them." I sighed as I lay down on the bed.

"V. Why do you have to be so mean?" said Betty as she lay down next to me.

"I told you! I don't like him, he thinks he's too superior to the other guy, because he's rich." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes! This is not good." Says my annoyed best friend.

"Okay, Mom." I joked.

She turned her head and laughed which made me laugh too. 

"You may not like it, but tomorrow you'll have to see it." Said Betty as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I know... but it's only one night." I sighed already bored of going.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I will continue !!! ❤️


	2. problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie encounters a problem with a young girl named Josie McCoy.
> 
> Jughead will be present in this chapter.

Archie Andrews

I rolled onto my side gasping for the sex we had just had.

“Stay close to me Arch. ” said Josephine or Josie, I don't know her name anymore.

I got up from the bed, and took a cigarette that was on the bedside table. As I turned the light on, I looked out of the corner of my eye, I rolled my eyes seeing that José-Josie ... sorry.

She was still lying on the bed, still, not moving. You always have to have a woman to act like that.

"You'll go ?" I huffed, putting on my clothes.

"Hm ..." she said rolling over the side.

“It's not possible…” I whispered.

“You know, I saw how you looked at me in the bar.I know you love me, so I was putting-” Josie said but I interrupted him :

“It doesn't justify that I love you, and anyway I still watch women as well so please don't imagine yourself in a movie! ” I said annoyed that she was still there.

"But-" 

“Get off my bed! ” I growled as I removed the blanket, revealing her naked body.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the bed looking at me.

“What are you waiting for ? Go get dressed !" I said pointing to her clothes which were spread out on the floor.

"Anyway, I saw it in your eyes." She said standing up passing in front of me.

I rolled my eyes as I finished my cigarette.

Within minutes, she was dressed and ready to go. I arched an eyebrow seeing her still standing in front of me.

"Do you plan to stay here?" I asked.

"Yes." She said making me clench my jaw.

“Bad ideas.” I said as I walked over to her and turned her over, pushing her to the door of my hotel room.

"No Please ! Just let me tell you one thing !! ” said Josephine ... Josie.

"This is not the moment." I said and it was true, because my band will be coming in a few moments to continue our, my song.

“I just want to give you this! ” She said giving me something in my hand. 

“I hope to see you again soon." Josie said as she left the room.

I frowned and took the paper, and unfolded it to see a phone number. I rolled my eyes and threw it in the trash.

When will they find out that I don't want to go out ?!

I picked up my phone and saw a missed call from Jughead, I called him.

"...Hi ! You called me ?" I say to Jughead, my best friend.

“Oh yeah… It's about the concert tonight.” He said laughing nervously.

“What's the matter ?" I asked.

“The McCoy family will be here tonight and they want their daughter to take the stage with you… But don't worry, I'll sort this out…” Jughead said.

I groaned and put a hand through my hair. Why the hell would I want to have an unknown, no talented girl with me on stage?

“Tell them that I don't think so. ” I simply say.

"Ok ... but it's still an important family Archie ... They will surely get the media talking ..." he said pausing.

“This will ruin my gig, Jughead! Said their no, period.” I say now irritated.

I heard him mumble then he hesitated before speaking but said:

"OK as you want. See you tonight? ” Said Jughead.

“Yeah, see you tonight.” I said, picking up and throwing my phone on the bed.

Great, I now have a fan girl who will surely harass me with her family.

But hey, it's the life of a star.

-

I was in my dressing room chatting with Jughead about the different music I'm going to play them when a knock on the door made us turn our heads.

"Yes ?" Jughead said.

The door opened revealing a young man, surely a manager.

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Andrews, but we just ran into a problem! McCoy's family is here claiming you. ” He gasped.

I rolled my eyes and groaned before saying:

“OK, bring him here.” I hissed.

The man nodded and left to come back 5 minutes later with a brunette I had seen before.

Josephine, oops... Josie

Oh no, shit.

“We want our daughter to be with you on stage for a few minutes. ” said his father, looking at me with hatred.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let a kid come with me in front of a whole audience.” I say, picking up my electric guitar.

“Yeah, you'll be sorry Mr. Andrews! My daughter is talented !! ” Her mother said now as she walked towards me but my manager immediately pulled her back.

“You have to go. Mr. Andrews has to get ready to take the stage! ” said the employer, pushing the family out of my lodge.

“I told you I was going to see you again Archiebald!” Josie said making me growl in irritation because she used my real name and it's only my family using it.

“What a waste of time…” Jughead said, looking at my closed dressing room door.

“That you said!” I say, taking a sip of water.

Hope you enjoyed it !? I will continue !! ❤️


	3. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Betty go to Archie Andrews concert.
> 
> In this chapter you will find out that Veronica had a crush on Archie Andrews.
> 
> Veronica will discover an amazing thing.

Veronica Lodge

I sighed when I saw that we arrived in front of the place where the concert was.

"Thank you sir !" Betty said giving her a note.

I got out of the car first and entered the large reception room with Betty by my side.

As Betty showed her tickets to the concert, I got pushed by a girl who would run to the concert venue.

I squeezed into my jacket and stamped my foot waiting for Betty.

"Ugh, can we go?" I said, looking around to see lots of girls lining up to hand in their tickets.

“Yeah! Let's go !! ” She said pushing me.

We came to a big, huge room with lots of people calling out his name.

Archie Andrews.

I must have put my hands over my ears because the noise annoyed me. Betty pulled my arm and led me straight ahead. I frowned at my best friend.

“How long have we been in front?” I said, looking around to see lots of heads.

“Jughead gave me his seat… but shhh.” She says as the lights go down throwing the room dark but immediately lit by the scene.

There he was with his electric guitar in his hands and his band behind him.

“How are you New York ?!” He shouted into the microphone, and the answers were screaming.

He sneered and licked his lips and said into his microphone:

“Would you like me to start with jealou$e or daydream?” he shouted for everyone to hear.

“Jealou$e !!!” Betty shouted next to me, hopping.

Everyone shouted both kinds of music then he closed his eyes smiling and opened them again to look at me.

It's impossible.

He must certainly be looking at the one behind me, or not. Archie Andrews smirked at me then spoke into his microphone:

“As everything is blurry, I'm going to ask one of you!” He said making the girls scream who wanted him to talk to them. 

I looked at my friend as I watched her raise her hand to come over to her, but what it did was caught me off guard.

He walked over to the edge of the stage and crouched right in front of me. I blinked several eyes looking at my best friend who was also in shock.

"And you ? What music do you want me to sing first? " He said arching an eyebrow.

He pointed the microphone at me and I stood there, motionless, paralyzed as he watched him look at me with a crooked smile.

Betty nudged me and I watched her gaze at me with wide eyes.

"You just have to choose ... jealou$e or daydream?" He said softly.

“J-jealou$e…” I say, lowering my head.

I looked up and saw him smile at me then spoke into his microphone as I stood up:

“Did you hear the young woman? Jealou$e! ” He said placing his electric guitar.

Screams echoed through the room as he began to sing. Archie Andrews turned his eyes to me and winked at me, which warmed my cheeks.

-

"Sounds like someone likes you Veronica." Betty said, drinking a soda.

I rolled my eyes for the first time and crossed my arms as I followed her.

"He just asked me which song he had to sing first." I huffed.

“Hm.” She said throwing her soda in the trash.

"Come ! I must not be there last !! ” Betty said running to the room where the singer can take pictures with his fans.

“I am staying here B.” I said, letting go of her hand, letting her go into the wire.

"OK as you want." She said going over to the table to reserve the photo.

I turned and looked around and noticed a group of girls looking at me, I smiled at them but they were looking at me badly so I lowered my head and turned around.

"Yes thanks !" I heard Betty's voice and looked up to see her near the singer, Archie Andrews.

Jughead was there too, weird.

“I have to be in the middle… that's better.” She said making me laugh, she still has the same character.

"Is that good Betty?" Jughead said putting a hand on his waist.

She nodded and smiled at the camera, and Archie's gaze landed on me. 

He looked at me curiously then whispered something in Betty's ear. How long has she known him personally?

“No, she doesn't want…” I heard.

“This is just a photo, I'm not going to eat it.” He said to Betty who was rolling her eyes.

“Hé V. viens !!” dit Betty me laissant perplexe.

“Hey V. come on !!” Betty said, puzzling me.

I shook my head and turned my gaze to Archie who nodded to him to come. But who do they think they are?

“Veronica, please!” Betty said sulking.

I rolled my eyes and moved timidly towards them, lowering my head because all eyes were on me.

“Stand next to Archie!” She says.

I looked up to find Archie Andrews' eyes looking me up and down. As he saw that I was walking timidly towards him, he said:

“I do not bite." He said taking me by the waist guiding me towards him.

I gasped and sighed when I saw that I was much shorter than him. I was tiny.

"Smiles." He said turning his head towards the camera which was photographing us. 

I turned my head and smiled. I shivered when I felt lips on my ear:

"You see ? I don't bite, well ... Not that way. ” He whispered, smiling mischievously at me.

“I did not come here to speak to you.” I whispered, looking him in the eye.

“I know… but it's too tempting to talk to you.” He said squeezing his hand on my waist.

"Finished ! Next !! ” said the photographer.

As I walked over to Betty, my arm stopped which made me turn around in surprise.

"Aren't we saying goodbye?" said Archie Andrews.

“You're coming Veronica!” Betty said motioning for me to come over to her.

While Betty was chatting with Jughead, the intimidating and serious Archie Andrews waited for me to answer him.

“II have to go, sorry, bye.” I said, trying to release his hold on my wrist.

“This is all I expected.” He said, letting go of my wrist.

"I hope to see you again soon !" He said looking over my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw other girls looking at me with hatred. I cleared my throat and turned to walk over to Betty, pulled her arm and walked out of the room.

-

"What is that ?" She said as she got into the car.

"What?" I say putting on my seat belt.

“Yeah, lying is not a good idea Veronica! I saw how you looked at him. " Betty said backing up.

“Stop Betty!” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

“Do you have a crush on him? Even if you don't like his music anymore… ”She said with a smirk.

"It was the past B." I said not wanting to think back to my time when I loved him.

"Ok, but you just got your words lying but your expression on your face says something else." She said, stopping in a red light.

“You just have to say whatever you want, but it's over now!” I said, looking out the window.

She shrugged and looked at the road.

It was a thing of the past, it's true, maybe I had a crush on him like all women my age. But now these ends!

There is no need to go back. Either way, I'll never see him again.

Hope you enjoyed it? Beginning of varchie !! 😽❤️


End file.
